Farewell my brother
by Kuri-091332
Summary: This is a future parallel world where two kids have a dream life, they have intelligence, a rich family, parents who love them… they don't have anything to envy to someone; but can be the life so pleasant?


Ok I´ll tries to do this; this is my first time writing in English, so I hope you can forget my mistakes (a lot of them); like someone recommended to me, I try to improve… Well let's go

* * *

March 15th, 3057… In more than 1000 years many things have happen, the nuclear war had finished and almost destroys our planet and kills the 99.85% of the people in the Earth, lots of countries have been eliminated, the survivors were compelled to be strong themselves to reconstruct the damaged planet, full of illness and poorness, whit the cooperation of all nations reaming we could go ahead, the medicine have a new importance, new technologies appear and the worst was that like a result of the radioactivity many women and men had be infertile (9 out of 10), consequently the children are very rare in this times.

So come back to the march 15th, few people know that in this date an important and powerful family have a meeting; in secret, because this meeting doesn't be normal; it was for business, dark business…The conspicuous Uchiha' family have been suspicious of multiple crimes usually about stolen of large sums of money, money laundering, etc. But strangely never can collect evidence enough to prove the charge so the family never had real troubles until now. The only real consequence was that they got a lot of mortal enemies…

The meeting always do in the leader's house, this house seem externally like a 3 stars hotel (you only can access with a super exclusive membership, obviously nobody can get it only persons who the family contract for maintain the farce), inside that house looks like a mansion with all the luxury which a normal person only can imagine, that day the leader walk in the garden with his oldest son…

–Hey Itachi are you nervous for your debut? – say the father proud of his older son, because in that meeting he going to introduced officially Itachi in the familiar business and after Itachi shows his talent, he could be the future leader, the actually leader was very sure about that fact.

_The leader in the Uchiha family has two children Itachi and Sasuke; both are rare in the society (one child it's a rare miracle, two…), since Itachi was 4 he demonstrates that he got talent for the family business, as soon as his father realized that Itachi start to be trained as an economist and one than another technique of combat like a sideline too, because the Uchiha are in constant danger, there are a lots of people who want to kill them, now Itachi was only 7 years old…_

–No dad, I'm fine– respond to his father tried to calm down himself, Itachi has never participated in that sort of meeting he knows that was important, but he don't know how is it?… His mind was a chaos, he think that if his fail o do something wrong maybe his father will get mad whit him or will be disappointed or maybe his father ejected from his house or… Itachi's body start to quake and some tears appear in his face

The father caressed gently the head of his son and smile –Calm down little boy, all be fine, you only need to take care of your manners–

–If I do a big mistake… Do you ejected to me from this house? – ask Itachi nervously

The father looks his son and laugh of his infantile question –I never do anything like this– say, he couldn't stop of laughing, and then hugged his son –Don't say stupid things– say finally, in that moment occurred to him saw his watch, realizing that it was late for prepare his discourse. Like the leader he need to explain his tactics for this year for get money –Oh no, it's late…Sorry Itachi I need to do some arrangements– he apologized whit Itachi and go into his enormous house…

Itachi feel better in that moment so he kept walking around the garden pacifically

**INSIDE OF HIS HOUSE…**

The leader entered in the kitchen of his home with his face pale and quite scared, there were his wife and his youngest son, as soon as his wife looked at him understood the situation…

–You don't prepare anything, aren't you? –

–Well, not exactly…– answer the leader nervously just like a child in troubles

His wife looking at him severely like she do with her sons when they get in troubles. He couldn't tolerate that glared so he sighed and finally accepted his fault –Ok I don't do anything, but it was because I hadn't had time since I start to trained Itachi, he´s so adept…– try to explain desperately

–You're so…– she looks like if she starts to lecture him, but… *sigh* –fine I help you, my dear husband– say finally exasperatedly

The leader smile and kiss his wife, when suddenly a little voice sound in the room

–Dad, can I star a train like Itachi? – ask Sasuke carefully, he got interested when he listen to his father speak about his brother´s trained, Sasuke saw how his father speak so proudly of Itachi like he never have doing whit him

That question takes him for surprise, –Are you sure? I think you haven't to start yet– the leader answered unsecure while scratch his nape

–Why not?–

The leader want to start his discourse as soon as he can, so he try to finish the disputation with his younger son… –Because you don't be ready for some like this yet–

–But Itachi start when he was 4! – Sasuke doesn't want to surrender yet, he wants to start a trained like Itachi. Maybe of this form he will be as special at his father´s eyes as Itachi

The leader doesn't think about such fact… –Well, that is true… but this was quite different–

–How? I´m 4 years old, so I want to start soon–

–I say you don't ready yet Sasuke– the leader start to get inpatient

–I promise hard work, I work harder than Itachi and…– Sasuke appealed vainly

The leader loses completely his patient –Enough Sasuke! , you don't ready and it´s all– say finally without any chance to contradict him

Sasuke start to sobbing –That doesn't just! – yelled and run away as quick as he could

–Hey Sasuke!–call his father surprised with Sasuke's reaction

–Seriously– disapprove the wife seeing his husband

–Yes, what happen whit this boy? – say the leader annoyed

–What happen whit you?!– reclaimed his wife

–Why me? If I don't do anything– the leader can´t understand this kind of accusation.

–Do you realize that Sasuke want for YOUR attention? He's jealous of his brother– explain the woman with both hands in her hips

–That is ridiculous; I always give all my attention to my two sons– say the leader dramatically

–Really? What about a minute ago?–

–Well… That was different; I need to prepare mi discourse, and…–

–You don't have time for Sasuke if you have to do some work, but for Itachi you always have time with or without work… You love Itachi more than Sasuke– say glared to him

Gasp* –That not's true! – Almost shout

–You know that, I know that, but Sasuke don't– she say finally

–Fine, I speak whit Sasuke– accept the leader completely defeated

–And start to train Sasuke too, he´s smart he can do it–say she smiling but like her husband don't look very convinced about that, she continue… –Ok I told you, I´ve been entrained Sasuke in business, he couldn't be a prodigious like Itachi, but he really do his best effort and that make him learned very fast, trust me Sasuke is prepared for this–

–Fine– The leader decided to trust in his wife´s reasoning. So he only need to finds Sasuke, unluckily his house had an enormous garden so that find a 4 years child it will be very difficult to do –Sasuke! – called hoping that his younger son comes to him…

–I suppose that you won't do your discourse by yourself… You take advantage of me…– say the woman to herself looking her husband go away. Since he started to entrain Itachi, he hasn't done his own discourse for each meeting; she always finished doing in his place…

Itachi was walking around the garden when…

–Brother…– a little voice heard from the distance

–Sasuke? …What happened? – ask Itachi when saw his little brother running to him

–SASUKE– a thick voice sound behind of Sasuke… It was his father

Immediately Itachi look at his little brother seriously –What did you do?–

–Please, don't let him to find me–

–Come on Sasuke I…–

–Please, he'll kill me– Sasuke supplicated frightened while he´s sobbing

Itachi heave a sigh resigned –Hiding there– say while he helped to hided Sasuke between the shrubbery

–Itachi, has you saw your brother? – ask his father quite agitated of running around the garden looking for his younger son

–Yes, he ran for that way– answer Itachi calmly while he put his finger on a distance place in the garden

–Ok tanks – say the father ready for continue running in the direction that Itachi have aimed

–Dad, is Sasuke in troubles? – ask Itachi quite worried

–No exactly… but–

–Are you going to hit him? –Itachi interrupted his father explanation

–Listen… that not is your business– said the father quite irritated

– It´s my brother dad, of course that is my business–

Sigh* –Ok, let's do that, if you catch Sasuke before me I won´t hit or scold him–

–Ok– Itachi immediately walked through of the bush and picked up Sasuke –I find him– say whit an naughty smile in his face

Both Sasuke and the leader have a funny expression on his faces, either thinks that Itachi could do some like this

–You traitor…– yelled Sasuke waggled his body trying to set him free

–Calm down Sasuke dad promise that he doesn't hit you or scold you… Now I´ll let you alone– Itachi put Sasuke on the ground and dash off

–Itachi you…– the father was going to reprove him but…

Itachi suddenly stop –It's like you say dad: Don't do a deal to less that the Victory be safe– after say that (in the distance), he walk far of his father as a precaution

In that moment the leader felt cheated but at same time he wants to laugh… While the father mind was distracted, Sasuke try to scape but he was quickly caught

–Now Sasuke we need to talk–

Sasuke was nervous and prepare to his father break his promise

–I´m sorry son, I don't want to make you feel less important than your brother– say the father confronts his son

Sasuke was in shock _"What? Is my father really apologizing whit me?"_

–I know that Itachi get more of my attention than you but it´s only for his trained, I´m really strict and exigent whit him, trust me doesn't be nice, you are young and I think that was better for you enjoyed of your childhood without much preoccupations–

–I don't care getting more obligations I´ll work really hard…– say Sasuke quickly

–I know it. That was why I decided to trained you too– explain the father calmly

Sasuke was really excited –Really thanks, I…–

The father doesn't allow him continue –Listen to me, it´ll only a trial period, if you don't like it you can resigned when you want–

–I understand dad… I promised that I won't resign– promised Sasuke completely exited

–We´ll see, now…–

Ding dong*

As soon as the leader listen to the bell felt a shudder cover his back –The family is here…– commented anxious because he didn't fell prepare for this –Sasuke, go with your mother or play around the garden. I need to receive this entire old man– say whit a forced smile on his face while nudge him to the opposite side of the garden.

A waiter ushered the Uchiha into the house, crossed the garden and got inside the house´s luxury hall, where the leader was waiting for him dressed elegantly

–Welcome my dear family to my humble house– saw the leader politely, without any emotion

A general laughter bridged the room (like everybody already knows, this house is all except humble).

Like this the meeting started, all the persons there talking about his greatest fraud

"_Yes… this going to be another boring meeting_" thought meanwhile he make a revision that nobody be absentee… _wait_…–Indeed, where is our estimated Shisui Uchiha? – ask the leader

–Just here next to… O shit tis boy scape from me again – say an old man (father of Shisui)

**NEAR TO THE ENTRANCE OF THE HOUSE…**

–Sorry but you can´t go out before the meeting has finished–

–O come on old man, it´ll be only till the store next to this house–

–I mustn't allow that someone left this house yet–

–Then go in my place and buy some cigarettes for me–

–I refuse– say the guard finally without bring more attention to the child who went away grumbling

–Shit… what I have to do for get a stupid cigarette? – If the guard didn´t look so strong Shisui would hit him and go outside of the house.

He´d bring his own cigarettes if his father didn't catch him, then he think that he could get some cigarettes in a local shop, but not even could leave the house… besides that probably… –ARG I am not a stupid baby, I´m 21!. Why I can´t smoking!?; stupid uncle´s rules– he was grumbling when he saw two kids…"_maybe I can get advantage of them"_ think whit a cunning smile

–Hey kid goes and buys some cigarettes for me– say Shisui showing some bills for get the kid's attention

–This is a no-smoking place– say Itachi whit no interest

–You can get the change for some candies~–

Whit that proposition Sasuke reaction –Brother, can I go whit you? I want a chocolate–

–Mom doesn´t allow eat candies before the dinner– Itachi tries to explain but…

–Please, please… it´s only one chocolate– Sasuke imploring while pushed the Itachi's right arm

–Please, please… only one cigarette box– Shisui imploring just like Sasuke

Itachi felt quite strange in that situation, that infantile attitude was normal in Sasuke but in Shisui… that supposed he was an adult… –Alright I´ll do it, come Sasuke–

–Yeah– Sasuke and Shisui celebrated…

–Hello Jeffry, we go to the store– say Itachi

–Ok don't dawdle– and he guard let that Sasuke and Itachi go out

–Hey, why can they go out? – Shisui protest

–They are the owners not prisoners–

–That is a… Oh my god, what this!? – Shisui put his finger behind Jeffry

Immediately Jeffry turn over behind and Shisui take the change for leave the house.

–I trick you old man! – say while he thinking "_why don't do this before?"_

**IN A LOCAL SHOP NEXT TO THE HOUSE OF ITACHI AND SASUKE**

The owner of the shop was reading pacifically the newspaper behind the counter when…

–Ancient, one cigarette box and two chocolates please– say Shisui putting the cash in the counter

The owner was disconcerted for the abrupt intervention of Shisui –Itachi, do you know him? – ask when saw Itachi next to this energy boy.

–It´s my cousin, Gemma-san–

–Oh, I see…Are your uncles visiting you?–

–Yes and all my family are…– immediately Shisui cover the Sasuke's mouth before he gives some unnecessary information

–All the Uchiha are in your house? – say Gemma guessing that Sasuke are going to say

–Eh? Why do you ask? – say Shisui of aggressive form looking Gemma's eyes

–Eh? Sorry? – say the owner innocently confused

–Here you are… I can´t give you cigarettes your uncle will kill me– Gemma put two chocolates in the counter and immediately Sasuke took one

Shisui has have enough of this for this day –WTF, you are going to sell me a cigarette now! – Yelled going over the counter

Sasuke was scared whit Shisui's reaction, so he hide behind Itachi –Itachi don't let Shisui hurt Gemma-san– implored

–It´s ok Sasuke– Itachi calmly took Sasuke's hand –I´m pretty sure that our uncle wants to know where is his son? What would say my uncle when I say him that Shisui was smoking? – threaten while he leaving the shop

Shisui stopped his action and ran after Itachi –Wait! Cheater kid, when I catch you…–

Gemma in the floor breathing altered, for a moment thought that Shisui will kill him –Well maybe this is my lucky day– took his cell phone and called –Hello? I have very interesting information for you–

**AFTER AN UNFORTUNATE PERSECUTION **

–Shisui is… really scaring…– Sasuke put his hands in his knees trying to recover his breath

–Yeah… but his father is more… Scaring– Itachi was really exhausted of running for his life, he didn't think that Shisui was so fast (Itachi are faster than his father and he think that he could defeat Shisui running)

–If our uncle didn't appear, surely Shisui would kill as– said Sasuke shaking of fear

–Well it was enough action for one day, I´ll go to the library– Itachi wanted to study a little more, exactly at 5:00pm he must to go whit his father to be presented in the meeting

–Itachi why don't come with me to play some videogames? – offered Sasuke whit a charming smile

Itachi almost accept but… –I pass, but you should come with me and read some about economy– at this point he already knows that Sasuke is going to start a trained like him

–No thanks, well then come to play something after read your books, I´ll stay on the third floor–

–Alright my foolish brother– Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead and smiled

–Stop– Sasuke wasn't very happy when Itachi treated him of that way, so he runs to the third floor far of Itachi while Itachi continued smiling

2:45pm; Itachi was reading quietly when he felt an strange and disagreeable smell and some distant sounds got scared him, quickly Itachi get out from the library and go to the garden; just in the moment when he get to the garden, the library and some other zones of his hose exploded at the same time.

He couldn't believe, was there an attack from one of the many enemies of the Uchiha´ family? Itachi was lost in his thinks when suddenly he remembered something important… Sasuke is on the third floor yet

–Shit– Immediately he ran into the house, now on fires, takes the stair running directly to the third floor; luckily the third floor wasn't on fire yet

–Sasuke where are you? – yelled while he was looking for Sasuke desperately _"come on Sasuke this not time for hiding"_ just when he stared to thing that Sasuke isn't there, he could hear a cry… he open the door of one of his deposit and saw his little brother in middle of some boxes shaken totally in shock

–Here you are Sasuke– he was really alive that he could find his little brother before it was too late –we need to escape from here now! – say taking his hand and running to the steps but the stairs, but this one already was on fire, he couldn't pass through without burned himself and his brother he need to find another way to scape. Little by little the fire expanded and in a moment both brothers are corned between the fire and the window

Itachi have to protect his little brother at any cost… –Sasuke, hold on my back– without any other choose Itachi open the window and jump with Sasuke on his back praying for the security of his little brother, they would be fall in the bushes if at the moment when Itachi jump all the whole house didn't explode. The power of the explosion sends them further so they crashed against the ground…

Itachi was on the floor next to his brother, he saw that Sasuke didn't move so he tried to approach his brother but all his body was hurt so badly that he couldn't –Am I going to die? – Thinks weakly while his sight got blurred and his body didn't reaction more


End file.
